


Fingothmog

by Meadows_green



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meadows_green/pseuds/Meadows_green
Summary: An AU where Fingon doesn't die in the Nírnaeth Arnoediad but is taken as a personal slave by Gothmog, the most powerful of the balrogs,  who quickly develops a crush on his captive.





	Fingothmog

Gothmog watched as the other balrog dragged the elf's body inside the cell.  
"Be a little more cautious, now could you?"  
The other one grunted something about him being too gentle and pushed the elf into his arms.  
Gothmog stood there watching the unconscious body he was holding so close. He appeared to be so relaxed in his sleep but at the same time so strong.  
His face was still covered in blood and Gothmog decided it was only right to clean it. He removed the elf's armour, took some water and a cloth and started rubbing the blood away from the elf's body, then clothed him with a long robe to keep him warm in the cold cell.

When he was finished, Gothmog stopped to admire the beautiful feminine figure of his captive and realized that he was now his to do as he wanted.  
The temptation was strong, but he wouldn't stand to see the elf in pain or discomfort, so he knew he couldn't do anything to him. Not yet at least.  
He wanted him to be willing and desperate.  
Yes, Gothmog was going to tease the elf so good that he would fall head over heels for him and would beg for his love. And Gothmog couldn't wait for that to happen.

~

Fingon woke up in the middle of the night feeling confused and cold.  
He laid on a stone floor of what looked like a prison cell and didn't have his armour on, but at least he was wearing a long robe and his own undergarments. He tried to get on his feet but was too weak to stand.  
Only then did he realize that there was someone else there, watching him.

A man was standing outside the cell, a wicked smile on his lips. Only it was not a Man, nor did he look like any elf he had ever seen. It was way taller than Fingon, flaming red hair reaching a very muscular bare chest with both nipples pierced. It would remind him of his beloved Maedhros was it not for two dark horns coming out of the sides of his head and the yellow eyes glowing in the dark room.  
The stranger was staring at the elf letting his forked tongue lick his sharp teeth.  
And then it hit him. The creature was none other than a balrog in his antropomorphic form. Fingon had heard about their ability to change their appearance at will but still, it was incredible how such a wretched creature could look that... appealing.

"I see you're finally conscious. What a relief! It would be such a shame to see you die that quickly." The deep voice echoed into the cell bringing Fingon back to his current situation.  
"What do you want from me?" mutterd Fingon with difficulty, his throat dryer than ever. "If you seek informations you might as well kill me. I won't betray my people."  
The smile on the balrog's face grew wider as he stepped closer to the cell.  
"Don't worry. I've got better plans for you. Now sleep, you must recover."  
The way he said that before walking out left the elf shivering in terror, but it seemed to Fingon that the balrog sounded too convincing, as if he was really worried for him. But that was impossible, wasn't it? 

All alone in his cold dirty cell, Fingon should have thought about how to escape but couldn't help himself. His thoughts kept wandering towards the balrog, his handsome strong figure and his deep concerned voice.  
He was right, Fingon was still weak from the battle so he decided to lay down to sleep in order to be stronger the morning after.

~

The morning after he was definitely not feeling stronger.  
"Get up, elf!" ordered a voice.  
Fingon opened his eyes to see the balrog smirking face.  
Ignoring the pain Fingon did as he said, not wanting to put up a fight and stood leaning against the bars. The cold metal against his body made him shiver but he tried to keep a straight face, not wanting to show his pain to the balrog. As soon as he stood up he realized that the floor  was covered with spots his own blood.  
The night before he didn't check if he had been wounded during the battle and, apparently, he had.

He lifted his head and looked at the balrog now standing in front of the cell.  
"Strip"  
Fingon looked confused at his captor.  
Why would he ordered him to remove his clothes? Was he to be used as a prostitute? The creature was indeed handsome and Fingon wouldn't usually refuse someone that attractive but was he not his enemy?  
"No" Fingon thought out loud.  
The balrog just smirked "Do you prefer bleeding to death? Let me see your wound."  
Now the elf was very confused.  
"Why would you help me?"  
"You serve no purpose as a dead elf." he simply stated and the elf could swore the balrog had just winked at him.  
Fingon just nodded. It did make sense after all.  
Hesitantly he removed his robe, exposing his naked body to the creature, hoping he wouldn't notice the embarrassing reaction of his traitorous body.  
The smile on the balrog's face grew even bigger.  
"Turn around"  
He did as commanded an leaned against the bars buring his face in his arms.  
"I'm going to come in. Don't try doing something stupid or you're gonna regret it."  
Fingon was too shocked to consider running away, but in his condition running wasn't even an option anyway.  
As the balrog came slowly closer Fingon could hear his heat beating faster than ever.

The creature let his hands run on the elf's body from his shoulders to his hips and then up again.  
Fingon was terrified but couldn't move, couldn't react.  
He came even closer leaning his body against his captive's to whisper softy in his ears.  
"It is a deep wound. If not treated it could kill you." At this point the balrog started rubbing his hips against Fingon's.  
"Could y-...  Could you heal it?"  
"Yes, I could."  
Silence.  
"Will you do that?" he asked tentatively.  
"Everything has its price." stated the balrog while the elf could feel the creature's excitement growing harder against his lower back.  
"What could you ever offer me in return, which I do not have already?"  
Fingon was now ready to humiliate himself to save his life.  
"I offer you my body."  
"What is it, that makes you think it is not already mine to take?"  
The elf was frightened but knew he needed to do this. Sweat running down his face, he never felt more confident.  
"Wouldn't you like it better if I was willing?"  
The creature was now deeply satisfied.  
"Very well. Follow me." the balrog turned around and started walking down the corridor but then stopped looking at Fingon who was still leaning against the wall.  
He turned slowly and tried to reach his captor but was too weak and stumbled.  
Before he could hit the ground the balrog was next to him, holding him up.  
"Well, it looks like I will have to carry you" said the balrog calmly as he held Fingon up and carried him bridal style through the dark corridors.

It was so awkward for Fingon, naked and aroused in the arms of his captor, trying desperately to ignore the tight hold of the balrog around his body. 

~

Gothmog was so proud of himself. Everything was going according to his plans.  
Even though it wasn't easy, he played his role perfectly, pretending to be nothing but a disinterested horny bastard only wanting to fuck the elf, but he wanted more, so much more.  
Still, the elf trusted him and was not fighting this. Now that said elf was lying naked into his arms, Gothmog couldn't hide his boner but didn't even try to do it. The elf should only feel flattered about it, for very few were able to get that reaction from Gothmog's body.

~

When they finally reached the door at the end of the corridor Fingon was blushing, sweating and about to pass out from the pain but managed to control himself. He didn't want the balrog to thing of him as a weak one.

As soon as they entered the room and his feet touched the ground he looked for a bed to lay upon. Meanwhile the balrog was searching the room for something. Probably oil, hoped the elf, who did not wish to be taken raw and suffer even more.

~

Having found what he was looking for, Gothmog turned to find a beautiful vision in front of him: his beautiful wounded elf was now laying on the bed spreading his legs for him, trying so hard to look appealing even though he was hurt and sobbing quietly.  
It took him all the strength he had not to jump on that bed and ravish the elf's body, but he had to be patient.  
"There's no need for you to do that just yet. There will be plenty of time later, now we need to check your shoulder." said him showing the disinfectant in his hand. Fingon felt relieved and even incredibly disappointed but laid on the bed exposing his wounded shoulder.

The balrog got onto the bed and sat knees-spread right on the elf's lower back.  
He started applying the disinfectant around the wound and massaging it slowly into the skin.  
When the skin had absorbed all the ointment, the balrog did not stop, wanting to find out what would append if he kept sweetly massaging the elf.

Fingon felt good. It had been a while since someone has touched him that way and he tried to hold back the moans that were now escaping his mouth but it was useless: the strong hands caressing his body were too much for him; he felt his cock grow even harder and he could not prevent it.  
He was beyond embarrassment and started pressing his back against the balrog's body, who just stopped the motion and got up.  
"Stand"  
He obeyed and saw the balrog holding bandages in his hands.  
Then he started wrapping it around Fingon's chest caressing his nipples and making them hard.  
The balrog was surprised to see just how responsive his elf's body was, and was eager to find out more about said body.  
But he must wait. He must be patient and let his elf rest before taking him or it might be to much for him.  
With an incredible force of will he separated himself from the eager elf who now had his hands on the balrog's arms to prevent him from moving away, but was too weak to actually do it.  
"You are still weak." stated the balrog "You must rest first."

~

Fingon's disappointment was plain to see, but he did not protest. What else could he do, beg his captor to fuck him?  
He was just about to do that when the balrog interrupted him.  
"Lay now" said the balrog, quickly adding "Sleep!" to avoid any kind of misunderstanding.  
"I shall rest next to you. But I must warn you, if you even think about getting out, that there are guards on every corner of this building who may not be as gentle as me, especially with an escaping prisoner." he looked down at the elf, now laying silent on the bed. Was he too threatening? Maybe he could make it better if he just said something sweet.  
"And I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you." he added looking forward to a reaction.

But Fingon couldn't hear him anymore as he was already asleep.  
Gothmog sighted quietly. Maybe it was for the best that the elf didn't hear what he just said. It was too much too soon.  
The balrog just stood there admiring his peaceful sleepy face before laying beside him.  
He gently pulled some covers over their bodies and wrapped his arms around the elf soft body. He was pretty tired too but was still hard and laying next to his beautiful prisoner was definitely not helping him with that.  
Desperate with need, he started rubbing himself against the elf legs, slowly and gently, not wanting to disturb his sleep.  
It felt so wrong but also so good to be able to enjoy the pleasuring presence of the elf without having to pretend not to want him.  
Gothmog stared at the elf beautifully dedicated face and felt himself getting closer.  
The friction added to the sight of his captive did all that he needed to reach a strong quick orgasm.  
Tha balrog decided then to lay closer to the elf and hugged him, careful not to wake him. It was sweating hot but he still wanted to sleep as close as possible to the elf. It was worth it, to stay near that perfect man he had so quickly fallen for.  
Gothmog never felt quite so good and in that moment he knew the elf would soon become an indispensable part of his life.

~

Fingon woke up to find himself hugged from behind by the balrog.  
The same balrog who refused to rape him the evening before because he was not feeling well.  
It had been so unexpected and unbelievably disappointing because the elf, although he was indeed very tired, would have loved to be fucked by the balrog and found himself slowly becoming more aroused just by the thought of it.  
He did not know why he felt that way, he just wanted to be possessed by the beautiful creature.  
He wanted to turn around to look in his captor loveable face but was afraid to do so.  
Then he remembered himself that he was a prince of the noldor and had done things that were way more terrifying, but in that moment he was feeling so scared.  
No. He wasn't a coward, now was him? No, he would prove to still be Fingon the Valiant and worthy of his name.  
Whit all the courage that he had he turned to face his captor, his cock pressed against the other man and he felt the wetness that covered the sheets all around the creature's half-hard dick.  
Had the balrog touched himself instead of using him?  
Fingon felt so grateful and thought that he had to do something to repay him.  
He slowly got on his hands and knees over his captor body and licked tentatively the tip of his impressive cock. Seeing no response from the other man, Fingon took the whole head into his mouth, sucking more.  
A moment after he felt strong hands gently stroking his hair and looked up to see the balrog ecstatic face. He startet taking more of his dick inside and as the balrog came hard, Fingon swallowed all of it, enjoying every drop.

~

Gothmog woke up feeling good. He couldn't quite understand what, but something was making him feeling so very good. When he heard moans coming from between his legs and saw his elf licking his cock eagerly, he woke completely.  
His elf was just soo good with his warm and filthy mouth.  
It wasn't until he caressed his head gently that his elf noticed that he was awake and looked up.  
That was it. He was already hard but the sight of his elf's loving eyes made him come harder than ever before. He tried to warn the elf but it seemed like he was enjoying himself just as much as Gothmog was.

He stood still for a minute while his elf kept tenderly kissing his now soft cock.  
Then he caressed his elf's head once again and gently lifted him to look into those perfect eyes. Then the elf started kissing him eagerly and Gothmog realized that he was still hard.  
He then took his elf's cock into his hand and gave it a hard squeeze. The elf was moaning so nicely and the balrog wanted nothing more than to satisfy him, his cock already leaking precum.  
"You like this, don't you?" he said teasingly, rubbing his thumb over his head and stoking it faster.  
The elf could only nod, incapable of speaking.  
Hadn't he just came, Gothmog would already be hard, just from the sight only.  
"I'm close!" said his elf, almost screaming out of pleasure.  
He could see that, but he didn't care about making this last, he just wanted to bring pleasure to him.  
Ok, maybe there was something else he wanted  
"I would like for you to scream my name. Could you do that for me baby?"  
"What is your name?" his voice no louder than a whisper.  
"Gothmog."  
"Gothmog" repeated the elf, between the moans, "Gothmog, please. Oh Valar! Gothmog, I'm coming!"  
He came violently on his stomach and the balrog never felt prouder than in that moment, his elf coming with his name on his lips and his hand on his cock.  
He offered his hand to his elf, who licked it clean while the balrog was lapping the cum from his stomach.  
"Fingon" said the elf, "that's my name."  
"Nice to meet you, Fingon" said the balrog leaving kisses from his belly to his neck until he reached the elf's cum-covered lips. He could taste himself on his elf and it was the most beautiful sensation. As they broke the kiss his elf, Fingon, looked at him.  
"I'd say the pleasure is all mine."  
They both giggled as they kept kissing on their messy bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic.  
> I'm not a native english speaker so sorry for the possible mistakes.  
> I'd love to read some comments!!!


End file.
